


The All-Mighty Spider-Man

by StriderSpider01



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: No Izuku Midoriya, No Origin Story, Peter is based off Comics/Raimi Films/Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man gets One for All, Spider-Man is main protagonist of My Hero Academia, Spider-Man is the best, Uncle Ben is American and Aunt May is Japanese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19567891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriderSpider01/pseuds/StriderSpider01
Summary: Who am I? You sure you want to know? If someone told you this was a happy little tale, if someone told you this was the story of the #1 Hero...somebody lied.In this world no person named Izuku Midoriya exists. Instead another quirkless teen becomes the next inheritor of One for All.





	The All-Mighty Spider-Man

I walked down the sidewalk while staring at the ground, the sky was a bright yellow, though I was too lost in thought to really notice. So much had happened over the past couple of days.

“Uncle Ben…” I sighed to myself, “I’m so sorry…” 

* * *

  


_“OW! Argh, a spider bit me!”_

_“W-What’s happening to me?! Did I finally get a quirk? Or was it that spider from before...”_

_“Hey with this quirk, I might be able to win some money for Aunt Mei and Uncle Ben!”_

_“300,000 yen to beat Crusher Hogan in 3 minutes! Great! Now I just need a costume…”_

_“Remember Peter, with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility”_

_“Now the Crusher Hogan will face the deadly, the terrifying, the Amazing Spider-Man!”_

_“Hey! Catch that guy, he stole my money!”_

_“Sorry Pal, this is a pro-hero’s job, not mine”_

_“P-Peter! Y-Your Uncle Ben has been *sob*”_

_“I’ve finally found you, now your going to pay!”_

_“N-No, it can’t be...it’s you...”_

* * *

Those moments played in my head, over and over again. It was my fault because I didn’t do anything Uncle Ben is dead. My thoughts were interrupted by my Spider-Sense going off, and loud explosion coming from a couple streets down. Without thinking I ran in the direction of the loud sound.

“Another Villain Attack?” I said to myself. 

I only took a couple of seconds for me to arrive at the scene, the entire street was covered in flames with several pro-heroes like Death Arms and Backdraft helping with rescue and putting out the flames. There was a large crowd of people watching the scene unfold. One guy in particular stood out. He looked like a walking skeleton with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked very out of breath. 

‘Is that guy okay?’ I thought.

But what's more important was the slime villain at the center of the street. Except for two eyes and a mouth, it’s entire was just slime. It was quite large and a gross color of green. His presence was making his Spider-Sense go nuts!.It must have caused the fire.

‘But why are the pro-heroes just standing there and doing nothing? Are their quirks not effective?’ I looked closer at the slime villain and was able to make out a person being held captive.

“Bakugou?!” I yelled. Bakugou Katsuki the guy who’s bullied him all his life, was currently in a life or death situation.

‘What do I do?!’ I thought to myself, ‘Bakugou’s in danger and the pro-heroes can’t do anything about it!’ 

_“Remember Peter, with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility”_

Uncle Ben’s words echoed in my mind and next thing I knew I was leaping over the crowd and running full speed towards the villain.

“I’M NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE ELSE DIE!” I screamed as I slipped on my web shooters, shooting webbing at the slime villain's eyes.

“AH! What the hell is this stuff!” yelled the Villain. In its confusion it loosened its grip on Bakugo. Taking advantage I shot two web lines at Bakugo’s body and pulled as hard as I could.

“Y-You damn nerd!” yelled Bakugou, “What are you doing here!”

“Just shut up and let me save you!” I replied. And with one good pull I managed to pull Bakugou out of the villain's grasp. Bakugou landed on the ground beside me and started coughing. The Villain finally managed to rip off the webbing from its eyes.

“D-Damn brats, I’ll get you back for that!” It yelled in fury. But before it could do anything a large cry rang out.

“DETROIT SMASH!” a large, muscular, blonde man, rushed in and struck the villian right in the face, summoning a large gust of wind to blow the villain into pieces. Of course this person was none other than All-Might then #1 Hero in the world. Everyone was blown back by the wind, luckily for me I have my adhesive abilities or stick-em powers. After a gust of wind, the cloud turned grey and rain began to fall, putting out the flames.

‘Wow, he was able to both stop the villain and the fire with one move,’ I thought to myself, ‘I guess they don’t call him the #1 hero for nothing.’

The spectators began to cheer on All Might while the other heroes and first responders started taking care of the crime scene. Meanwhile All Might himself simply stood there with his usual grin. He looked deep in thought.

* * *

The sky was now an even deeper shade of yellow as I walked down the pavement thinking about what happened. After the medics cleared me, I was lightly scolded from brashly running into the villian attack. But they also said what I did was brave, so overall I think it was a win. When I got home Aunt Mei grabbed me and hugged me tight. The older asian woman had tears in her eyes.

“Oh Peter” cried Aunt Mei, “I’m so glad your okay” 

Aunt May released me from her grasp, “Y-You know when I saw your name on the news I-I…”

“It’s okay Mei” I tried to reassure her, “I”m just fine! See,” I gestured to my body, “Not even a scratch!”

“I know...but with your Uncle...I just don’t want to lose you too...”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” I hugged Aunt Mei tight. “Okay I’m actually pretty tired, I’m going to hit the hay.”

“Alright Goodnight dear. I love you.”

“I love you too” I smiled back.

I laid in my bed for awhile, not really thinking about anything. I looked over to my nightstand, on it was a picture of Me, Uncle Ben and Aunt Mei. I got out of my bed and pulled a briefcase from under my bed. Opening it revealed the costume I used to defeat Crusher Hogan and find Uncle Ben’s killer. It was red and blue with webbing and a spider emblem on the chest. I picked up the costume and gazed at it.

_"Remember Peter, with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility”_

“Yeah Uncle Ben, I’ll never forget. I’ve decided I’m going to become a pro-hero. I’m a quirkless nerd no more, from now on I’m Spider-Man!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review, it really helps me out a lot!


End file.
